


Heroes of impersonations

by sapphirehynbn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, ah yeah also, but not that crazy, but rather, enemies slash strangers to lovers, i didn't put the major character death tag for a reason, inspired by that one trope that i saw in twt, kinda long but badly written action scenes, paragraph heavy bc i cant write dialogues for my life, this was supposed to be a drabble and then i lost my shit, uh spoiler alert, violence is there, what else uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirehynbn/pseuds/sapphirehynbn
Summary: Minho knows that he's the villain, Seungmin is the hero, and according to textbooks definitions, the both of them are supposed to hate each other. But why was it when Seungmin was proclaimed dead, he didn't feel an ounce of happiness?OrMinho was forced to face his true fear and feelings towards a certain hero as he struggled to stay in the character as a villain.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Heroes of impersonations

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tweet that immediately got me into a 2min brainrot: https://twitter.com/proyearner/status/1329131142478524425
> 
> also thank u to avi for being my first ever beta :D they're the reason why I finally used Nightmare instead of just pronouns rip
> 
> enjoy some 2min >:D

Seungmin was losing.

Seungmin, the official masked hero of the city with his agility and strength behind his slim figure, while Minho with the same amount of ability, as the official villain. Seungmin, the one reason why Minho has never been able to put the city under his power. Seungmin, whose remarks were witty and smart, whose eyes fired up in annoyance and in some days, anger upon seeing him. Seungmin, the very definition of an enemy to himself.

Seungmin was losing, and it was the reason why Minho could see _everything_ unfolding in front of him.

* * *

The new enemy called themselves "your worst nightmare" (a name Minho was scoffing at as it was far too corny for his liking) and they were known to create havoc in town for attacking people subliminally after spraying them with a cloud of gas with a set of cans that they have strapped on their waist, their worst nightmare creeping inside their head and projecting themselves in their reality. To other people, the victims would only be seen as getting engulfed on a thick cloud of toxic gas, however to the victim themselves, it would feel like they were facing their worst fear.

As it was not a reality, their cause of death was usually not because of the fear itself, but rather because they have inhaled the dangerous amount of the toxic gas. And after the victim is deemed weak enough, usually rendered unconscious, Nightmare would've killed them in the spot.

Nightmare were really strong, but somehow Minho found their intention and modus operandi a tad more sadistic and vile than he was. Minho, even though he realized that his intention wasn't what he called as innocent and pure either, was simply just trying to make the city as his playground that he could play freely in, not actually terrorising and downright killing the citizens themselves. That was why when he was offered a chance of working together with them, he immediately refused.

He was using the excuse that "if they killed all the citizens then he won't have anyone else to play with" to go with his "totally evil" persona, but it was really just because he didn't like the idea of killing people in the first place. After they parted, Nightmare’s focus was ultimately shifted to Seungmin, as he was the hero of the town that hindered them from their total control of the city.

Seungmin, like the hero he was, obviously faced Nightmare head-on after chasing (and being chased) for days. They ultimately ended up on the outskirts of town, meeting on the top of an abandoned building that Minho remembered as one of his earliest battleground with Seungmin. Both Nightmare and Seungmin, however, seemed to not notice that Minho was there, as he silently followed Seungmin from the very first day he denied the new enemy's request of alliance.

He wanted to be the first person who knew what would be the result of the battle, he wanted to know if Seungmin would be able to tackle him on his own, he wanted to observe how Seungmin was fighting through another perspective. He said to himself that it was because this kind of research was necessary in order to beat him.

Minho watched them fight from the edge of the staircase leading to the top floor of the building. His vision zeroed on Seungmin with the black hood of his hoodie draped over his brown hair and the black mask strapped on the lower half of his face. There was nothing special from his attire today, he faced the new enemy as if it was just a regular fight between him and Minho. However his tone was spiteful, something that Minho has never heard being used against him before.

"Why are you doing this?" Seungmin asked, borderline screamed as they were standing very far away from each other. "You didn't even rob them or took anything else, all that you've done was project their own fear, terrorizing them with those gas, and ultimately took their life!"

Nightmare wheezed Seungmin's words away, their body convulsing along with their intake of breath as they laughed. "Wasn't it clear, enough? I was simply giving them fear. An ultimate weapon to have all of you beneath me, a guarantee to make sure that lowlifes wouldn't even dare to think that you could outsmart me nor defy me." Minho couldn't see it properly, but he figured out that the enemy licked their lips before smirking at Seungmin, "That includes you, today."

Seungmin was unfazed with their last sentence as he continued to press on the more important matter, “You are killing actual human beings! You don’t need to do that if what you actually want is just power!”

“Oh, silly, silly boy.” Nightmare laughed again, their smile menacingly sweet. “Would you prefer them living with their nightmares, then?”

When Seungmin couldn’t answer their question, Minho knew that the only thing that there was no way for them to lose with just persuasion and words. It was sinister, their intention was. Far more than Minho has ever planned for the city itself. He found himself actually getting scared for the result of the fight, but he pushed the thought in the back of his mind.

“It’s just a game for me, boy.” The enemy said again, their hand holding the gas can as they prepared to strike. “All of this, it’s nothing serious for me. And you’ll soon feel what those people were feeling, as I win and take over the entire city.”

Minho was pleasantly surprised when he saw that Seungmin was smiling from their words, although the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “For someone that thinks everything is a game, you sure are afraid of losing.” He shot out both of his gloved fists, on a stance ready for a fight. “If you really don't think of it as something serious, you wouldn’t mind losing and trying it again, right?” Seungmin scoffed, “I hate fighting with cowards.”

What Seungmin said next, was something he’d never thought of hearing. “I’d rather fight Minho than fight you. At least he won’t be afraid of losing and trying again.”

Minho didn’t have a chance to react as he watched Seungmin charge forward, fist swinging into the enemy so fast, he barely missed it. It was proven futile, however, as the enemy jumped to the side just as fast, with the can of gas thrown at Seungmin as they moved. Seungmin quickly shielded his head with his hands, readily defending himself from the can. He failed to know the enemy’s full plan with it, as the can blew right in front of his face.

The thick cloud of dark grey gas sprouted from it with a quite loud ringing voice following the sound of explosion. Minho’s ears were ringing, but he willed himself not to be fazed by it as he struggled to see Seungmin among the smoke. He climbed the rest of the stairs, finally standing on the same floor as the other two. Nightmare had their back facing him, still fully unaware of his presence. They were rather occupied with waiting how Seungmin was going to fight his way out, the hero’s body completely engulfed by the smoke.

There was a bit of a complete silence, Minho’s ringing was barely healing when he saw, from the corner of his eyes, Seungmin running towards the enemy with his mask off. It caught him off guard for a moment, as it was his first time seeing the hero’s face, that he was frozen on his spot. It was a wrong thought to have when he was witnessing a fight, he realized, but he couldn’t help but think that Seungmin’s face is simply captivating. With furrowed brows and fire behind his focused eyes, clenched fist aimed towards the enemy. Soft milky skin along with his brown hair flowing through the wind. Minho thought just how many times he was the reason behind the determined expression, and just how many times he couldn’t see it despite it happening near him. It was a bit disappointing.

He was shaken awake to reality when he figured out that Nightmare must’ve had the same reaction as he was (less of admiring and more shocked, however) that they got Seungmin’s punch landed on their left cheek. They fell down to the ground, only to roll themselves away from Seungmin and got back up. Their hand held their left cheek, blood flowing from their busted lip as they stare at Seungmin in pure bewilderment, “H-how did you--”

“I figured out the gas would get stuck in my mask and that i would inhale it.” Seungmin said through gritted teeth, “So I took it off. The rest was simple, I just held my breath””

He didn’t wait for a reply as he charged forward again. While Nightmare was scrambling for another can to be thrown, Seungmin was able to hit their hand, dropping the can in the process and prompted another explosion to happen. The both of them were engulfed in the same cloud again and yet Minho could see Seungmin jumping out from it, his right hand pinching his nose to prevent the gas from entering his lungs.

Nightmare appeared, their face disturbed and angry while also holding their nose. Seungmin charged again, not wasting any second as he swung his right feet to them. Unfortunately for Seungmin, the enemy dodged it perfectly and using the left unprotected side of Seungmin to their favor, they kicked Seungmin back just as harsh. Seungmin was sent to the ground, rolling. Minho was almost tempted to check if he was okay and expose his presence when Seungmin stood up, using his right hand as both a brake to stop his momentum and a way for him to steady himself. Minho scoffed, thinking that _“he watched too many anime for that action to happen.”_

Seungmin was welcomed with another blow to his face when he stood up perfectly, and he immediately retreated, coughing slightly as he eyed the enemy in front of him. There was a wide sneer on Nightmare’s face now, their left eye twitching as they saw Seungmin kneeling. Seungmin paid that sadistic expression no mind, seemingly gathering his strength and then shooting forward. The gas seemed to finally took an effect, as it seemed that he was moving a bit slower than he usually was when he was fighting with Minho. Seeing this, Nightmare merely moved to the side before kicking Seungmin on the ribs, sending him flying yet again. He was able to stand like before, albeit far more wobblier and slower. NIghtmare charged at him and Seungmin couldn’t do anything but just dodge their attack.

Funnily enough, the idea of Seungmin losing has never crossed his mind before. Maybe because he has always been able to run away from Seungmin before he could take him to the police, or maybe because he knew that the only person that could ever beat him, if he were to fight seriously, was only Seungmin. So when he saw how staggered was Seungmin's intake of breath is after he was running from them and how uncoordinated his attack was towards Nightmare, he knew that it was more serious than the fight the both of them has ever fought before.

His train of thought was stopped upon hearing the sound of Seungmin’s groan. He was almost immediately alarmed then, after all of their fights, all of their punches and kicks, Seungmin has never yet groaned in pain or cursed. He held it all in, never actually showing that he was a bit in pain (a typical hero-trope that got Minho rolling his eyes everytime he thought about it). Reality came crashing down on Minho when he saw the enemy held a struggling Seungmin by his neck, lifting the hero’s body up in the air.

“Do you still want to play this hero game, now?” The enemy barked, their eyes wild as they were unfazed with Seungmin clawing onto their arm. “It would be such a shame for you to be killed now, wouldn’t it?” 

The enemy all but held one of their cans to Seungmin’s head, shaking it slightly before spraying it exactly to his face. Minho could only watch with widened eyes as the enemy emptied the can, throwing Seungmin onto the ground afterwards. He could hear Seungmn’s grunt and the harsh sound of bones hitting the concrete when the enemy slammed him onto the ground, and with the smoke subsiding, he could see the dent the collision had resulted in.

As a thick curtain of silence fell upon down, Minho held his breath. His whole vision of Seungmin blocked because the enemy was kneeling right beside him, but he could still see Seungmin's legs from where he was standing. They weren't moving.

The enemy seemed to notice it as well, as their whole body shook and crouched forward, closer towards Seungmin's. It was only later that Minho found out that they were trying so hard to hold back their laugh before ultimately failing to do so. Their laugh came out more as a bark to Minho's ear, so disturbing with a high pitched sound as if someone was choking them. He tried his best to mute the sound while his brain was racking for answers to do in the moment, his eyes were still focused on Seungmin's legs.

"Oh my gosh I cannot believe this!" Their tone truly indicated that they were delighted, their breath hitching to catch up with laughing and speaking at the same time. "H-Hes dead!!! The hero's dead!!"

It hit Minho.

Seungmin not moving, the laugh they let out.

Seungmin wasn't only losing.

Seungmin.

Seungmin was….

"Dead!!!" The enemy barked yet again, this time standing up to punch the air and screamed loudly. "He is dead!"

He couldn't remember what made him see red. Was it the fact that their laugh was that annoying? Maybe because he finally had enough of them and he didn't want the town to have two villains? Or perhaps it was the fact that the enemy held out a dagger out of a sudden, its sharp edge pointed right at Seungmin's chest? How was he not happy that his enemy was dead, and instead he felt angry?

His mind was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, but all that he knew was that pure, hot anger flowed inside his veins. His mind was focused on the fact that Seungmin was proclaimed dead as he took out his own dagger that he had strapped on his thigh, his light and quick steps immediately directed towards the enemy.

Nightmare didn’t see it coming, far too occupied on their own ecstasy of victory until their knees were knocked down by minho’s feet, their head whipped behind to see their attacker too slow before minho stabbed their back. Minho could see how their eyes widened and jaw slacked open before he took the dagger out, twisting their body so they could face him properly before stabbing them yet again on their neck. He watched with a straight face as Nightmare coughed out blood, their eyes darting everywhere and mouth opened as if they were trying to say something. What got out of their mouth instead was nothing more than just blood and pathetic gargle.

Minho simply just shoved their body to the side, the sound of them hitting the concrete didn’t faze him at all. Colors other than pure red started to bleed into his vision as he saw Seungmin laying down with a dark bruise on his neck, eyes closed. With staggered breath, Minho approached him, afraid of hoping or even speculating about his condition as he kneeled slowly beside the hero, eyes never leaving Seungmin.

He could see Seungmin’s pale skin with purple and dark bruises blooming on his face, the blood both from his lip and from the side of his head was already drying by the time he touched it. His hands were trembling and he swallowed, willed himself to check for Seungmin’s pulse on the side of his neck. As soon as he touched his neck, his breath stopped. 

Minho couldn’t find any. There was no pulse in that spot.

Seungmin was really dead.

Maybe it was his frustration, maybe it was his denial. But his jaws was now hung open, eyes darting to every other pulse point that he knew as he stammered to feel those spots with his fingers. He tried doing it on Seungmin’s wrist, fingers were still shaking as he pressed down on his limp one’s. When he found none, he tried holding Seungmin’s elbow to try and feel it again. Yet the result he had was still the same, the hero had no pulse that he could find.

Minho’s lips were trembling, his whole body shook as he covered his face with his hands. His breath was ragged, diaphragma contracting hard as his lungs tried to get as much oxygen as they could. Beneath his closed eyes, he could feel that his whole world was spinning, slowly crumbling down onto him. The weight of the world seemed to be too heavy on his shoulder at that point, his life goal suddenly felt so insignificant with the hero’s passing.

As much as he tried to hold it in, a short sob has managed to sneak its way from his lips that was soon followed by a string of tear. By the time the tear has fell down to his thigh, the other tears had already streamed down freely on his face. He was never the type of guy that would cry and wail. Hell, he didn’t even cry at all, preferring to keep his most vulnerable moments to himself, but at that moment he felt as if he might’ve as well screamed about his grave feelings to the world. 

“Fuck.” He choked out, his hands dropping from his wet face to his thigh, clenching tightly into his jeans. “You’re not supposed to die by their hands, you idiot. You’re supposed to be dead by mine.” his knuckles were turning to white as he bit his lip to stop it from trembling.

He looked up to the sky then, gray and murky with low rumbles as it prepared itself for pouring out the rain. Minho figured that it was what state his heart was at that moment, gray and murky, distorted and fast-paced. Why was he feeling this way? Why did he feel so empty all of a sudden now that he’s dead? Most importantly, why didn’t he help the enemy to destroy Seungmin in the first place? Why couldn’t he hold himself down from attacking the enemy when he found out that they killed Seungmin?

Why wasn’t he glad, now that the only one obstacle that kept him from having the whole city for himself was dead?

Minho knew the basic answers to those questions, he really did. He could’ve said that he was far too engrossed into fighting Seungmin, so exasperated from his antics that he wanted to be the one that got Seungmin to his knees. He thought that it would be such a shame because this new enemy had no ties or relationship whatsoever with Seungmin, his death would be nothing more than just a win, a step closer into their goal. Minho, on the other hand, has had an entire history with the hero, all of his daily antics of annoying Seungmin and creating a mess in the city would create a far better win for him, letting him taste that sweet taste of revenge, that addicting flavor of victory.

And now that his chances to get that victory was nonexistent because of the enemy, that there was no way his hand would be the one that defeated Seungmin, he could say that it was his valid reason for getting angry. He could even believe it if he tried enough. He wanted to.

But he couldn't.

Because Minho wasn’t simply far too engrossed into fighting Seungmin, he was far too engrossed in meeting him everyday, too.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want his goal to be fulfilled, he still wanted to have the whole city for himself so he could play around as he wished. It was just that he found himself looking forward to meet Seungmin every single day after he was done creating havoc, like messing up with the traffic lights, screwing the water hydrant out, taking one thing or two from the convenience store after breaking their cctv camera. The police couldn’t catch him, as he was indeed gifted with an agility and power that matched with Seungmin as well. So naturally, they asked Seungmin to settle it.

When the citizens called him for help, Seungmin would’ve just sighed because he knew that it was his doing. Minho would wait at their usual fighting spot, a vast field on the rural part of the city, sitting on it as he was waiting for the sun to set. Seungmin would call his name then, and he’d ask him one of the three questions he always asked.

“Why must you choose this time to fight? I still have homeworks to do and a meeting to attend tonight, you know? So annoying.”

“Would you mind explaining why you did what you just did today? Like what was the reason?”

And if he wasn’t in his brightest mood, or Minho’s actions were a bit over the line (he remembered it was because he turned the traffic light green and created a traffic jam when a fire truck was trying to get to the building that got caught in a fire).

“I’m so tired of you.” Seungmin would’ve said this with narrowed eyes and a frown. “Your existence is basically useless and I’ll put you down this time, once and for all.” (In his defense, the fire wasn’t his doing and he didn’t even know that the fire was happening, but Seungmin didn’t care and went straight at him).

Maybe he enjoyed their dynamics. 

No. 

Minho truly knew that he was enjoying their dynamics. He enjoyed every fleeting moments he had with Seungmin, be it when they were in a battle or when they just called it a day and decide to just chat about anything or just sat in silence as they watch the sunset together (happened when Seungmin had a lot in his mind and Minho didn’t do anything serious that day). Minho knew he could’ve beaten Seungmin if he was really fighting seriously, but what would that leave him with? No one that he could have a sparring session with, no one that could truly match his skills. 

He would get bored easily, and with the hero, he would never feel it. Seungmin was always so unexpected, his existence an uncertainty in Minho’s life that got him looking forward for tomorrow. How he would react, what kind of tactics he’d use against him, how long would their fight be, all of this was something that Minho wouldn’t be able to predict, and the thought pulled him from his bed every single morning.

How are you so enamoured by someone that you were supposed to hate? Minho couldn’t find out the answer to that question, nor he could name what emotion that was, but he didn’t mind feeling the paradox of his emotions at all. After all, Seungmin could’ve beaten him to pulp if he were to fight seriously either, and the fact that he had never been beaten, not until he was knocked out, made Minho believe that perhaps, he was feeling the same way. Maybe he too, was stuck in the paradox Minho was trapped in.

“I’m supposed to kill you myself.” He whispered to the sky above him, as if they’d listen to him or sympathized with his emotion. “What kind of bullshit was that?” And yet Minho knew that he was simply just playing his role as an annoyed villain when he said that. His true emotion was his and only his to know.

So when he blinked up to the sky and felt a drop of rain fall on the bridge of his nose, he wondered why he would live if now that his only source of uncertainty was certainly dead. His face was already dried from his tears now that it has stopped, but he figured that it would be wet soon if the rain decided to pour on him. Minho couldn’t find it within him to move from Seungmin’s side, at least not yet.

His neck was already aching from looking up for too long, so he opted to look down, closing his eyes as he tried to cling into that last thread of rationality left in his mind. He focused on steadying his breathing, clearing his head from all thoughts, even Seungmin. Minho’s breath was already steady until he heard another thud, a sound of something hitting the ground right behind him. Both of his eyes were snapped open and when he found out that he wasn’t seeing Seungmin’s body as he was supposed to but rather just the dent in the concrete, his eyes widened.

Minho turned around slowly, possibilities running through his mind. Was it the enemy, dragging seungmin away from him? Or was that seungmin, getting knocked down by the enemy yet again to catch his attention? Or was Seungmin, alive?

He didn’t dare to hope for the last part to happen, even though he found himself wishing that to happen so badly, as he didn’t want to hurt himself with unmet expectations. And so, Minho turned around as the series of lighting blared from above, highlighting a silhouette of a figure that rested their hands on their knees, seemingly out of breath and another body getting slumped on the ground.

It was when the thunder started to crash down that he could see who it was clearly.

Seungmin, in all his glory, slowly looked up to meet his face with an exhausted expression on his face. “What the heck were you thinking? They were trying to stab you when you looked down!” Minho couldn’t care less about it, now that he saw Seungmin.

Seungmin, alive.

Minho thought he was in some kind of a dream. Perhaps a thunder has struck him when he was reminiscing about their days together? Maybe he was dead because of it and he could see Seungmin because he was dead as well? He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he swore that Seungmin definitely had no pulse when he checked him. Seungmin was supposed to be dead, not out of breath and actually stood in front of his eyes. 

That being said, it didn’t mean that he was not totally overjoyed by that very fact.

“What the fuck?!” Because he clearly couldn’t tell him that he was afraid that it was nothing but just a dream, he was scared that he would touch him and found out that he had no pulse on him. “You were supposed to be dead!”

Because clearly, Minho couldn’t settle for the fact that he might’ve lost Seungmin twice.

Seungmin let out a weak laugh, his knees wobbly as it seems that he has lost the strength on his legs to stand. Minho was quick on his feet when seeing that, Seungmin’s arm immediately put around his shoulder as he tried to steady him and lower the both of them to the ground slowly. Seungmin sat down with a grunt, asking him a question in the process as they sat side by side, “And why did you decide that I was dead?”

“I checked your pulse?” Minho furrowed his brow when the younger simply stared at him, “What? That was the first thing to do if you want to know if someone’s alive!”

“Yeah, but how did you actually do that?”

Minho held out the hand he didn't use to steady Seungmin to the younger’s neck. “I just did this.”

Seungmin’s eyes seemed like it was going to explode as he stared at him in bemusement, even letting out a soft scoff. His hand enveloped Minho’s as he guided the hand slowly right to the center of his neck. “It’s supposed to be here, you dumb.” He said, but there was no bite to that statement.

Minho’s eyes were transfixed into the spot now that he could truly feel Seungmin’s pulse, steady and a bit faint, but a pulse nonetheless. “So you've been saying that I might… have mistaken all of your pulse points? that's why I couldn't feel it?"

Seungmin nodded, "Yeah, and that you just throw away the chance of me actually still living?" he shrugged then, sighing, "I don't know maybe you could try something else? CPR, or like--"

That caught Minho's attention. "CPR?" Minho smirked, looking up to meet Seungmin's eyes. It was that moment he realized that their faces were so close with each other, feeling Seungmin’s warm breath on his face. From this angle, he was able to figure out a faint mole on his left cheek, right between his dark bruises and the slope of his nose. Under his fingers, he could feel Seungmin’s pulse quickened and he smiled at it, realizing that it was his doing.

Chuckling, he pulled his hand out from his neck. “You really want me to kiss you that much?”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly as he looked away from him. He didn’t answer Minho’s question at all, but from the way the red blush creeped on his ear, Minho could figure out that he was flustered. 

They sat for a while, the small dots of rain gently pouring down on them but neither of them moved from their place. Seungmin’s arm was still draped on Minho’s shoulder, and Minho’s hand was still resting on the small of his back as the comfortable silence fell upon them. It wasn’t until Seungmin sighed so loud that Minho broke the silence.

“What’s wrong?”

Seungmin bit his lip, closing his eyes as he seemed to be steadying his breath. His mouth opened and closed for a couple of times, until eventually he settled with saying “Why didn’t you let them stab me then? Why did you kill them?”

His gaze was locked on Minho, demanding an answer. However beneath those brown orbs Minho could see desperation, confusion, and most importantly, gratitude. Minho smiled gently at him, looking away. “I don’t know if you heard me when you passed out, but I said that your death should be on my hand, not anyone else.”

“So,” The hero began slowly, swallowing. His tone was unsure and careful, “Why didn’t you kill me then?”

Minho didn’t know if he wanted to spill out his feelings to Seungmin then, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he wouldn’t scare Seungmin away by doing that. He had his share of losing Seungmin once, he didn’t want to feel that same amount of helplessness twice. So he didn’t, instead he opted for saying exactly what was expected from people when they saw a villain.

“If i want to beat you, i want to do it all by myself. Not just giving a final blow and letting other people do the dirty work for me.” _But also because I honestly wouldn’t know how am I going to function if I couldn’t see you anymore. I wouldn’t know what to look forward to, I wouldn’t have any excitement or expectation in life. I don’t know if these feelings make sense at all, but for someone whose life goal was supposed to be beating you, I don’t want you to die._

“And there’s no way I’ll let you lose from someone so weak like them. It’ll ruin my reputation too since people know that our ability is similar.” _I care about you._

Seungmin was looking at him blankly, processing his words. until a small, soft smile tugged on the corner of his lips. “Okay.” He said, nodding to himself. “I understand.”

Another silence engulfed them, but this time it was Seungmin that broke it first. “Do you want to know what I saw when I inhaled the gas?”

“I don’t have any interest in that.” Minho replied, staying true to his villainous character even though he desperately wanted to say that he should only tell him if he’s comfortable with it. Luckily for him, he knew that Seungmin wouldn’t listen to him, and he would tell him nonetheless. 

“It was strange,” Seungmin began, sighing. “I thought it was something about someone beating me, or someone taking over the city when I couldn’t do anything about it, or perhaps someone taking over my power.” He looked at the dried blood on his knuckles, slowly opening and closing the palm as he spoke. “And instead, I saw you.”

“Me?” Minho furrowed his brows, “You’re afraid of me? Ah, I knew it, you’re totally someone that couldn’t beat me at all, it’s obvious you think that i’m scary from our powers--”

“Dead, Minho. I saw you dead.” There was a sharp intake of breath before he continued, “I saw you inhaling the gas, and was rendered unconscious right before they killed you.” Seungmin bit his lip, seeming unsure of something before exhaling deeply. “My biggest fear is you being dead.”

They locked gazes then. Minho didn’t know what a villain should say at this moment, when the hero expressed that his biggest fear was him being dead. Certainly, not a “me too.” because that would expose too much of his real self, the bad guy mask he’d wear would’ve broken apart into pieces. Because it meant that Seungmin would’ve seen his true feelings, even though he had no idea what it actually was.

Minho settled with an, “I know.” What else was he supposed to say? What was the line that a villain should read when faced with this situation?

“You know?”

“I didn’t--” He took a deep breath and looked at Seungmin again. His soft lashes that adorned his brown widening eyes, the soft furrow of his brows, the water on his face because of the rain. Minho’s eyes wandered to his split lips, realizing it was his first time actually seeing it because Seungmin would always wear a mask when fighting against him, and he noticed how plump it was even with the dried blood. His eyes found Seungmin’s again, and he found out that the younger had been staring at his lips as much as he did before it flickered back up into Minho’s eyes. He swallowed thickly, feeling hot all of a sudden because of how close the two of their faces were. 

He dropped his bad guy mask, tired of roleplaying, letting Seungmin in to see his emotions. “I don’t want you to die, too.”

His words were hanging on the air around them, ringing loudly despite it being spoken so softly. Seungmin swallowed as well, seemingly acknowledging just how heavy Minho’s words were despite how short it was. Minho’s words felt like a whole confession, or rather a term for their dynamics that has finally been said. Maybe the both of them have felt it all along, and they were just refusing to say something about it, continuously denying it, or not giving a thought of it at all, right until they were finally forced to face their fear of losing each other.

Minho didn’t know what to expect, Seungmin leaving him, scoffing about it? Seungmin staying quiet and mocking him? Seungmin using that information to his favour so he could beat Minho? A lot of things were on his mind, but none of them included Seungmin leaning into him, his hands holding Minho’s chin in place before pressing his lips onto his.

He was speechless, frozen, not knowing and expecting this to happen at all got him forgetting what he was supposed to do when he was being kissed. It was only when Seungmin slightly pulled back due to his unresponsiveness that he got back into reality, his hand immediately holding Seungmin’s neck, his eyes closed, to pull him back to his lips again. 

Seungmin’s lips were a bit chapped and faintly tasted like iron because of his busted lips, but Minho found himself drunk into the flavour. The hand he rested on the back of Seungmin’s back joined the one’s on the younger’s nape, slowly tracing circles on the skin as he slightly pulled the both of them impossibly closer. There were fireworks blooming on his chest, a sense of euphoria flowing throughout his whole body that made him eager to feel more of Seungmin. And when he bit slightly into Seungmin’s lips and Seungmin outwardly _whined_ , he couldn’t help but let himself let loose, exploring the younger’s mouth as he pleased.

His head was dizzy, he felt like he was floating into space and the only thing that kept him on the earth was the light drizzle of the rain and his hand on Seungmin’s nape. The kiss was his assurement that he wasn’t the only one that played exactly in their role and decided to abandon it at this point. Seungmin was playing his role as the hero of the city too. Seungmin was as enamoured with him as Minho was with him, probably having the same battle as Minho was when it comes to his feelings.

But at that moment, nothing else mattered to them. This was what they have been longing to do with each other, even before they recognized their own feelings, and that was the only thing on their mind. By the time they pulled back from the kiss, Minho was smiling, his eyes remained closed as he made sure that Seungmin’s forehead was still touching his.

“Your pulse is beating so fast.” Minho remarked, his fingers perfectly situated right on the pulse spots. There was a playful glint as he opened his eyes and found the younger already staring at him, a light blush on his cheek.

“Yeah? Well I’ve never felt more alive then at this moment.” Seungmin grinned, his eyes turning into crescents as he smiled, and it was Minho’s turn to be slightly flustered himself.

 _Only slightly_ , he reminded himself, _I’m not that easily flustered_.

“Oh? You’re blushing?” Seungmin’s eyes widened as he giggled, the sound so heavenly on Minho’s ear but he’d swore to keep that opinion to himself. “The all time trickster Minho is blushing? After he kissed me?”

MInho rolled his eyes, mumbling a “shut up” before pulling Seungmin again into another kiss. At that moment, nothing else mattered to them. Not the enemy that was still slumped down on the ground, dead. Not the rain’s intensity that has grown bigger. Not the fact that they were both supposed to be the two opposing sides of a coin, not the fact that they weren’t supposed to be doing or feeling whatever that they were feeling. 

Not one of them mattered at all, as the two boys kissed under the rain, succumbing into their own feelings. Especially not to Minho, as he finally got Seungmin back after supposedly thinking that he had lost him. Now that Seungmin was back at his arms, he would never let him go again.

And as Seungmin’s grip on his shirt tightened, the continuous fireworks within his body subsided into a comfortable, stable pops that moved his lips with him together slowly, he let Seungmin’s lips go. And as Seungmin opened his eyes, smiling at him so widely he felt like his heart was about to burst, Minho couldn't even care less about anything else in the world.

At that moment, he truly felt that the both of them weren't a hero and a villain, but rather just two men. No roles attached, no responsibilities on their shoulder.

And Minho? Minho yearned for that feeling to come a lot more often in the near future. He was truly grateful that he finally didn't need to play his so called role and just be who he was, that was a man with a feeling so strong, and yet he didn’t have to hide it from the world. 

Most importantly, he was glad that Seungmin would be there, right by his side, sharing the same emotion only an enamoured villain and hero would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> do not talk to me abt my badly written action scene i know i shouldn't have tried it but ... superhero trope... 2min.. i just had to do it T^T
> 
> cry to me abt 2min (and other ships!) in my twt pls I beg
> 
> https://twitter.com/sapphirehynbn


End file.
